


Karate Choppers

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy's karate sessions take a step up, as these two just get a little too friendly w/ eachother, based off the episode, 'karate choppers'





	Karate Choppers

**Author's Note:**

> Yall seen the way SB and Sandy acted during this episode, ya heard the way SB said, 'right now' and if ya haven't heard, that episode was a sex reference, and ya know, for them to get that way, w/ all that tension, and shit, they would have, maybe, done Something, fun... and WELL.. Here ya goes kiddies..

Spongebob laughs out from behind a bolder, staring down at the treedome as he watches his friend sprinkle her yard with water.

“Sandy will be too busy to notice me sneaking up on her, if i catch her by surprise, i will surely win this round.” He grinned before he tucked and rolled.

Standing out of her sight, he quickly found a open valve he could squeeze through, being careful so not to make any alarming sounds.

He wasn't sure how he did it, slipping through undetected, now with helmet attached, he jumped onto a shrub just as she turned her body towards the entrance to finish watering the lawn.

“Y'all must be thirsty, no worries, good Ol Sandys here ta.. Huh?” She turned her head toward the shrub that had just moved before she grinned, slipping on her foam gloves.

“Yes sir re, there's nothin like a fresh mornin rain.” She said as she pretended to water and talk to her grass before the sponge jumped out and was kicked in the face, having him fly into the dome with a grunt.

He slowly slid down rubbing his head, “Darn, i thought i had her.” He cursed to himself as Sandy laughed.

“Ya see no one can sneak up on me.” She crossed her arms as he stood back up and grinned, “Maybe so, but i'll show you what I Can do.” He said as he lunged for her, having her kick her foot out, before he dodged her, sliding on his knees he was able to sucker her into the tree, but she didn't let herself get that far instead, she stopped and smirked.

“Not bad, Squarepants.” She admitted, “Really? That was good? I just came up with it.. I had never used it until now.” He sounded proud.

Sandy scoffed, “heh, could use a little work.” She grinned, “If ya ever plan ta use it ta defeat me, which i hardly doubt it.”

“Oh, i have a few other hidden tricks up my sleeve.” He scoffed, and she smirked, “As do i.” She scoffed, waiting for him to make his next move.

“Your move, Ms. Cheeks.” he grins, and she glares at him for the next few seconds, after seeing that he hadn't planned on moving anytime soon, she ran after him, aiming for his gut, when he dodges her by stepping of to the side, he lets out a loud battle cry as he attempts to chop down on her but misses as she trips him.

The sponge groans as he tries to get up before she gets on top of him, pinning his arms above his head, “Hah!” she scoffs, “Pinned ya.” she grins down at him, seeing that he’s just smiling up at her, even with him pinned beneath her, and him on the losing side, feeling the weight of her on his groin made him the real winner.

He is able to slip his fingers through her hands as he adjusts a little, she stares at his hands that had linked into hers before she let's go, “Spongebob-” she looks back at him, but he doesn't answer her he just stares up at her, unable to take his eyes off her as he is in some sort of trance.

His vision blurs a little as a vivid image of her slips through his mind, her still on top, with nothing on, his, inside her, panting, moaning his name as she begged for more. Sandy yelps as she is suddenly pinned beneath him, with him between her legs, one of his hands resting on her outer thigh as the other is just beside her head.

Sandy is speechless, staring up at him, she gasps under her breath as she feels something poke her, her face darkens at the thought of what it could be, glancing down for a second, she can't help but to feel, excited by this new turn of events.

Hmm, she chirps as he forces a kiss on her. Spongebob moans as he presses himself further onto her, he holds her cheek, he pants, pulling out for a second to let her breathe, “Huh, Spongebob.” she rasped, looking at him for a second, “wha-” she tries to ask, but he doesn't answer he just kisses her again while adding a tongue.

“Hmm.” she moans, finally deciding to just go with it, hmm, it was starting to get good, hn, and, he was her best friend, hn, man, when was the last time either of them got laid? “Un, Sandy.” he groans, “Hnn, I, I want you, hmm.” he panted as he continued to grind himself against her pussy.

Behind his pants and over her bikini she could feel it, and his pants gave her a rough feel, only making things better, to feel his excitement against her, hnn when did she let this happen?

“hnn, Sponge-” she moans his name as he presses on harder, which seems to only make things worse.

“Uhn, say my name again, Sandy, it sounds so fucking hot.” He bit his lip as he slipped his hand beneath her panties as he raked his two fingers through her before pushing them inside.

“Ah!” She chirped as he fucked her with his fingers, “Ohn, say my name, hnn S, say it.” He rasped, “Hmm, n, no.. Huh, make me.” She smirked and he scoffed, pulling his fingers out and staring her in the face as he unzipped his pants.

“I'll do better than that, i'll make you scream it for me, and beg for more.” He promised as he whipped his cock out.

“hnn oh yeah? And how do ya HAH! SPONGEBOB!” She yelped as he'd suddenly pushed himself in, he scoffed, “That's how, hmm.” He bit down on his teeth as he focused on thrusting into her.

She lets her eyes roll to the back of her head as he was all she could feel, hnn, he wasn't very smooth, she could feel the curves of his dick as he continued this, nice to have something actually different now.

He's still panting out loud, staring her in the face as he fucked her, he bit his lip, he could feel his knees getting tired, and the image from a few minutes ago flooded his mind.

Spongebob laid back down on his back as she crawled over him, she couldn't believe that this was even happening. She bites her lip as she finally looks down at the little rod placed farley between his legs, hmm, and it wasn't that little, or big,he was nearly a little above average.  
When had he grown this? I mean, it was never there before, at least not until now, or, has she not noticed?

She breathed out slow as she took him back in, moaning as she started to pump him in an out of her, her hands rested gently against his flat chest, while his held her hips in place, oh dear neptune. He relaxed his breathing a bit, letting his head fall back into the soft grass as he let this happen.

What happened to a simple karate match? Hmm, i guess moving around as much as they have, and being around each other almost all the time, with ones clothes sometimes a little too much for one’s eye. Their eyes, and thoughts would sometimes get the best of them, when one of the other had the other pinned, they couldn't help but to think of what their moments could have been like, without clothes.

Hnn, this new move, huh, was something, hnn, he moaned as he gripping onto her hips a little tighter, “Hnn, I think i'm almost there.” he moaned as he began to thrust up into her as she would come down, “Unn, huh, mmm.” she nodded as she couldn't really say anything at the moment, but she did gasp when he shoved her off.

Slipping back between her legs and keeping her hands to the grass, locked with his, he moaned as he kissed her again, biting and licking her lips, “hnn.” breathing in her face as he started to place small kisses down her cheek until he reached her neck, nipping and sucking onto her neck for a few seconds to keep himself back before he went lower, sucking in her breasts, grunting as he came close, his hand gripping onto her throat.

“Hnn, Sand-” he moaned, panting “Hnn, i'm gonna come.” he warned before pulling out, just in time to let himself go on the grass, panting, as he tried to catch his breath, he looked up at her, and smiled, leaning back into her he kissed her.

“Hnn, looks like I win this round.” he scoffed before he nipped her lip, and stood up on his knees as she shook her head. Sandy sighed as she looked up at him as she stood up, after getting changed, fixing her bra as he fixed his tie.

“We should do this more often.” she scoffed, and he smiled, turning to look at her, “I imagined that we would, I really liked what we did, i look forward to more of these matches, i won't go easy on you next time.” he smiled, and she scoffed as she approached him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the side of his head.

“Good, then neither will I, so ya better be prepared, Sponge.” she laughed as she turned to go inside, glancing behind her for a sec, hmm, maybe the two of them should wash up together, that way would surely save water, wouldn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh sorry if the ending sucks, i was/am tired and i needed to finish this, and now, its time for bed, so, night..


End file.
